The present invention relates to a crystal of a benzimidazole compound showing antiulcer action.
2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereof having an antiulcer action is reported in JP-A-61-50978, etc.
There is a demand for a more stable and excellently absorbable antiulcer agent.
Having chiral sulfurin themolecular structure thereof, 2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole occurs in two kinds of optical isomers. After extensive exploration, the present inventors succeeded in optically resolving and crystallizing the (R)-isomer of 2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole, for the first time found that this crystal serves satisfactorily as a pharmaceutical, made further investigation based on this finding, and developed the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to:
[1] a crystal of (R)-2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereof;
[2] a crystal of (R)-2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H- benzimidazole;
[3] a crystal according to the above [2] wherein the X-ray powder diffraction analysis pattern has characteristic peaks at interplanar spacings (d) of 11.68, 6.77, 5.84, 5.73, 4.43, 4.09, 3.94, 3.89, 3.69, 3.41 and 3.11 Angstrom;
[4] a pharmaceutical composition which comprises the crystal according to the above [1];
[5] a pharmaceutical composition according to the above [4], which is for treating or preventing digestive ulcer;
[6] a method for treating or preventing digestive ulcer in a mammal in need thereof which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of the crystal according to the above [1] with a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, carrier or diluent;
[7] use of the crystal according to the above [1] for manufacturing a pharmaceutical composition for treating or preventing digestive ulcer, and so forth.
The xe2x80x9csaltxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9c(R)-2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereofxe2x80x9d includes, for example, metal salts, salts with organic bases, salts with basic amino acids, and so forth. Preferred are physiologically acceptable salts.
Metal salts include, for example, alkali metal salts such as sodium salt and potassium salt; and alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium salt, magnesium salt and barium salt. Salts with organic bases include, for example, salts with trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, picoline, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, N,N-dibenzylethylenediamine, etc. Salts with basic amino acids include, for example, salts with arginine, lysine, etc.
The crystal of (R)-2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereof may be a hydrate or not.
Said xe2x80x9chydratexe2x80x9d includes 0.5 hydrate to 5.0 hydrate. Among others, 0.5 hydrate, 1.0 hydrate, 1.5 hydrate, 2.0 hydrate and 2.5 hydrate are preferred. More preferred is 1.5 hydrate.
The crystal of (R)-2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluorbethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereof can be produced by subjecting 2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereof to an optical resolution or subjecting 2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]thio]-1H-benzimidazole to an asymmetrical oxidization to obtain the (R)-isomer, followed by crystallizing the resultant isomer.
Methods of optical resolution include per se known methods, for example, a fractional recrystallization method, a chiral column method, a diastereomer method, and so forth. Asymmetric oxidation includes per se known methods.
The xe2x80x9cfractional recrystallization methodxe2x80x9d includes a method in which a salt is formed between a racemate and an optically active compound [e.g., (+)-mandelic acid, (xe2x88x92)-mandelic acid, (+)-tartaric acid, (xe2x88x92)-tartaric acid, (+)-1-phenethylamine, (xe2x88x92)-1-phenethylamine, cinchonine, (xe2x88x92)-cinchonidine, brucine, etc.], which salt is separated by fractional recrystallization etc., and, if desired, subjected to a neutralization process, to give a free optical isomer.
The xe2x80x9cchiral column methodxe2x80x9d includes a method in which a racemate or a salt thereof is applied to a column for optical isomer separation (chiral column). In the case of liquid chromatography, for example, optical isomers are separated by adding a racemate to a chiral column such as ENANTIO-OVM (produced by Tosoh Corporation) or the DAICEL CHIRAL series (produced by Daicel Corporation), and developing the racemate in water, a buffer (e.g., phosphate buffer), an organic solvent (e.g., hexane, ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, acetonitrile, trifluoroacetic acid, diethylamine, triethylamine, etc.), or a solvent mixture thereof. In the case of gas chromatography, for example, a chiral column such as CP-Chirasil-DeX CB (produced by GL Science) is used to separate optical isomers.
The xe2x80x9cdiastereomer methodxe2x80x9d includes a method in which a racemate and an optically active reagent are reacted (preferably, an optically active reagent is reacted to the 1-position of the benzimidazole group) to give a diastereomer mixture, which is then subjected to ordinary separation means (e.g., fractional recrystallization, chromatography, etc.) to obtain either diastereomer, which is subjected to a chemical reaction (e.g., acid hydrolysis, base hydrolysis, hydrogenolysis, etc.) to cut off the optically active reagent moiety, whereby the desired optical isomer is obtained. Said xe2x80x9coptically active reagentxe2x80x9d includes, for example,a optically active organic acids such as MTPA [a-methoxy-a-(trifluoromethyl)phenylacetic acid] and (xe2x88x92)-menthoxyacetic acid; and optically active alkoxymethyl halides such as (1R-endo)-2-(chloromethoxy)-1,3,3-trimethylbicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, etc.
2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereof is produced by the methods described in JP-A-61-50978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,098 etc. or analogous methods thereto.
Methods of crystallization includes per se known methods, for example, a crystallization from solution, a crystallization from vapor, and a crystallization from molten form.
Methods of the xe2x80x9ccrystallization from solutionxe2x80x9d include, for example, a concentration method, a slow cooling method, a reaction method (diffusion method, electrolysis method), a hydrothermal growth method, a fusing agent method, and so forth. Solvents to be used include, for example, aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., benzenejjtolue, xylene, etc.), pharmaceutical composition with good reproducibility. In addition, when orally administered, the crystal of the present invention is more absorbable and more rapidly shows its action than the racemate. In addition, when administered, the crystal of the present invention shows a higher Cmax (maximum blood concentration) and a greater AUC (area under the concentration-time curve) than the racemate, and becomes less likely to be metabolized partly because of the increased protein-binding rate, thus showing an extended duration of action. The crystal of the present invention is therefore useful as a pharmaceutical of low doses and with a low prevalence of adverse reactions.
The crystal of the present invention is useful in mammals (e.g., humans, monkeys, sheep, bovines, horses, dogs, cats, rabbits, rats, mice, etc.) for the treatment and prevention of digestive ulcer (e.g., gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer, stomal ulcer, Zollinger-Ellison syndrome, etc.), gastritis, reflux esophagitis, NUD (non-ulcer dyspepsia), gastric cancer and gastric MALT lymphoma; Helicobacter pylori eradication; suppression of upper gastrointestinal hemorrhage due to digestive ulcer, acute stress ulcer and hemorrhagic gastritis; suppression of upper gastrointestinal hemorrhage due to invasive stress (stress from major surgery necessitating intensive management after surgery, and from cerebral vascular disorder, head trauma, multiple organ failure and extensive burns necessitating intensive treatment); treatment and prevention of ulcer caused by a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agent; treatment and prevention of hyperacidity and ulcer due to postoperative stress; pre-anesthetic administration etc.
The crystal of the present invention is of low toxicity, and can be safely administered orally or non-orally (e.g., topical, rectal and intravenous administration, etc.), as such or in the form of pharmaceutical compositions formulated with a pharmacologically acceptable carrier, e.g., tablets halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, chloroform, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, etc.), sulfoxides (e.g., dimethylsulfoxide, etc.), acid amides (e.g., N,N-dimethylformamide, etc.), esters (e.g., ethyl acetate, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, etc.), water, and so forth. These solvents may be used singly or in mixtures of two or more kinds in appropriate ratios (e.g., 1:1 to 1:100).
Methods of the xe2x80x9ccrystallization from vaporxe2x80x9d include, for example, a gasification method (sealed tube method, gas stream method), a gas phase reaction method, a chemical transportation method, and so forth.
Methods of the xe2x80x9ccrystallization from molten formxe2x80x9d include, for example, a normal freezing method (pulling-up method, temperature gradient method, Bridgman method), a zone melting method (zone leveling method, float zone method), a special growth method (VLS method, liquid phase epitaxis method), and so forth.
For analyzing the crystal obtained, X-ray diffraction crystallographic analysis is commonly used. In addition, crystal orientation can also be determined by a mechanical method, an optical method, etc.
A thus obtained crystal of (R)-2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereof (hereinafter also referred to as xe2x80x9ccrystal of the present inventionxe2x80x9d) is useful as a. pharmaceutical because it shows excellent antiulcer action, gastric acid secretion-inhibiting action, mucosa-protecting action, anti-Helicobacter pylori action, etc., and because it is of low toxicity. Furthermore, by crystallizing the (R)-isomer, not only its stability is improved but also its handling is facilitated so that it can be prepared as a solid (including sugar-coated tablets and film-coated tablets), powders, granules, capsules (including soft capsules), orally disintegrating tablets, liquids, injectable preparations, suppositories, sustained-release preparations and patches, in accordance with a commonly known method.
The content of the crystal of the present invention in the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention is about 0.01 to 100% by weight relative to the entire composition. Varying depending on subject of administration, route of administration, target disease etc., its dose is normally about 0.5 to 1,500 mg/day, preferably about 5 to 150 mg/day, based on the active ingredient, for example, when it is orally administered as an antiulcer agent to an adult human (60 kg). The crystal of the present invention may be administered once daily or in 2 to 3 divided portions per day.
Pharmacologically acceptable carriers that may be used to produce the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention include various organic or inorganic carrier substances in common use as pharmaceutical materials, including excipients, lubricants, binders, disintegrants; water-soluble polymers and basic inorganic salts for solid preparations; and solvents, dissolution aids, suspending agents, isotonizing agents, buffers and soothing agents for liquid preparations. Other ordinary pharmaceutical additives such as preservatives, antioxidants, coloring agents, sweetening agents, souring agents, bubbling agents and flavorings may also be used as necessary.
Such xe2x80x9cexcipientsxe2x80x9d include, for example, lactose, sucrose, D-mannitol, starch, cornstarch, crystalline cellulose, light silicic anhydride and titanium oxide.
Such xe2x80x9clubricantsxe2x80x9d include, for example, magnesium stearate, sucrose fatty acid esters, polyethylene glycol, talc and stearic acid.
Such xe2x80x9cbindersxe2x80x9d include, for example, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, crystalline cellulose, xcex1-starch, polyvinylpyrrolidone, gum arabic powder, gelatin, pullulan, and low-substitutional hydroxypropyl cellulose.
Such xe2x80x9cdisintegrantsxe2x80x9d include (1) crosslinked povidone, (2) what is called super-disintegrants such as crosslinked carmellose sodium (FMC-Asahi Chemical) and carmellose calcium (Gotoku Yakuhin), (3) carboxymethyl starch sodium (e.g., product of Matsutani Chemical), (4) low-substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose (e.g., product of Shin-Etsu Chemical), (5) cornstarch, and so forth. Said xe2x80x9ccrosslinked povidonexe2x80x9d may be any crosslinked polymer having the chemical name 1-ethenyl-2-pyrrolidinone homopolymer, including polyvixnylpyrrolidone (PVPP) and 1-vinyl-2-pyrrolidinone homopolymer, and is exemplified by Colidon CL (produced by BASF), Polyplasdon XL (produced by ISP), Polyplasdon XL-10 (produced by ISP) and Polyplasdon INF-10 (produced by ISP).
Such xe2x80x9cwater-soluble polymersxe2x80x9d include, for example, ethanol-soluble water-soluble polymers [e.g., cellulose derivatives such as hydroxypropyl cellulose (hereinafter also referred to as HPC), polyvinylpyrrolidone] and ethanol-insoluble water-soluble polymers [e.g., cellulose derivatives such as hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose (hereinafter also referred to as HPMC), methyl cellulose and carboxymethyl cellulose sodium, sodium polyacrylate, polyvinyl alcohol, sodium alginate, guar gum].
Such xe2x80x9cbasic inorganic saltsxe2x80x9d include, for example, basic inorganic salts of sodium, potassium, magnesium and/or calcium. Preferred are basic inorganic salts of magnesium and/or calcium. More preferred are basic inorganic salts of magnesium. Such basic inorganic salts of sodium include, for example, sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, disodium hydrogenphosphate, etc. Such basic inorganic salts of potassium include, for example, potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate, etc. Such basic inorganic salts of magnesium include, for example, heavy magnesium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, magnesium oxide, magnesium hydroxide, magnesium metasilicate aluminate, magnesium silicate, magnesium aluminate, synthetic hydrotalcite [Mg6Al2(OH)16.CO3.4H2O], alumina hydroxide magnesium, and so forth. Among others, preferred is heavy magnesium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, magnesium oxide, magnesium hydroxide, etc. Such basic inorganic salts of calcium include, for example, precipitated calcium carbonate, calcium hydroxide, etc.
Such xe2x80x9csolventsxe2x80x9d include, for example, water for injection, alcohol, propylene glycol, macrogol, sesame oil, corn oil and olive oil.
Such xe2x80x9cdissolution aidsxe2x80x9d include, for example, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, D-mannitol, benzyl benzoate, ethanol, trisaminomethane, cholesterol, triethanolamine, sodium carbonate and sodium citrate.
Such xe2x80x9csuspending agentsxe2x80x9d include, for example, surfactants such as stearyltriethanolamine, sodium lauryl sulfate, laurylaminopropionic acid, lecithin, benzalkonium chloride, benzethonium chloride and monostearic glycerol; and hydrophilic polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, carboxymethyl cellulose sodium, methyl cellulose, hydroxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose and hydroxypropyl cellulose.
Such xe2x80x9cisotonizing agentsxe2x80x9d include, for example, glucose, D-sorbitol, sodium chloride, glycerol and D-mannitol.
Such xe2x80x9cbuffersxe2x80x9d include, for example, buffer solutions of phosphates, acetates, carbonates, citrates etc.
Such xe2x80x9csoothing agentsxe2x80x9d include, for example, benzyl alcohol.
Such xe2x80x9cpreservativesxe2x80x9d include, for example, p-oxybenzoic acid esters, chlorobutanol, benzyl alcohol, phenethyl alcohol, dehydroacetic acid and sorbic acid.
Such xe2x80x9cantioxidantsxe2x80x9d include, for example, sulfites, ascorbic acid and xcex1-tocopherol.
Such xe2x80x9ccoloring agentsxe2x80x9d include, for example, food colors such as Food Color Yellow No. 5, Food Color Red No. 2 and Food Color Blue No. 2; and food lake colors and red oxide.
Such xe2x80x9csweetening agentsxe2x80x9d include, for example, saccharin sodium, dipotassium glycyrrhetinate, aspartame, stevia and thaumatin.
Such xe2x80x9csouring agentsxe2x80x9d include, for example, citric acid (citric anhydride), tartaric acid and malic acid.
Such xe2x80x9cbubbling agentsxe2x80x9d include, for example, sodium bicarbonate.
Such xe2x80x9cflavoringsxe2x80x9d may be synthetic substances or naturally occurring substances, and include, for example, lemon, lime, orange, menthol and strawberry.
The crystal of the present invention may be prepared as a preparation for oral administration in accordance with a commonly known method, by, for example, compression-shaping it in the presence of an excipient, a disintegrant, a binder, a lubricant, or the like, and subsequently coating it as necessary by a commonly known method for the purpose of taste masking, enteric dissolution or sustained release. For an enteric preparation, an intermediate layer may be provided by a commonly known method between the enteric layer and the drug-containing layer for the purpose of separation of the two layers.
For preparing the crystal of the present invention as an orally disintegrating tablet, available methods include, for example, a method in which a core containing crystalline cellulose and lactose is coated with the crystal of the present invention and a basic inorganic salt, and is further coated with a coating layer containing a water-soluble polymer, to give a composition, which is coated with an enteric coating layer containing polyethylene glycol, further coated with an enteric coating layer containing triethyl citrate, still further coated with an enteric coating layer containing polyethylene glycol, and still yet further coated with mannitol, to give fine granules, which are mixed with additives and shaped. The above-mentioned xe2x80x9centeric coating layerxe2x80x9d includes, for example, aqueous enteric polymer substrates such as cellulose acetate phthalate (CAP), hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose phthalate, hydroxymethyl cellulose acetate succinate, methacrylic acid copolymers (e.g., Eudragit L30D-55 (trade name; produced by Rohm), Colicoat MAE30DP (trade name; produced by BASF), Polyquid PA30 (trade name; produced by San-yo Chemical)), carboxymethylethyl cellulose and shellac; sustained-release substrates such as methacrylic acid polymers (e.g., Eudragit NE30D (trade name), Eudragit RL30D (trade name), Eudragit RS30D (trade name), etc.); water-soluble polymers; plasticizers such as triethyl citrate, polyethylene glycol, acetylated monoglycerides, triacetin and castor oil; and mixtures thereof. The above-mentioned xe2x80x9cadditivexe2x80x9d includes, for example, water-soluble sugar alcohols (e.g., sorbitol, mannitol, maltitol, reduced starch saccharides, xylitol, reduced palatinose, erythritol, etc.), crystalline cellulose (e.g., Ceolas KG 801, Avicel PH 101, Avicel PH 102, Avicel PH 301, Avicel PH 302, Avicel RC-591 (crystalline cellulose carmellose sodium)), low-substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose (e.g., LH-22, LH-32, LH-23, LH-33 (Shin-Etsu Chemical) and mixtures thereof); binders, souring agents, bubbling agents, sweetening agents, flavorings, lubricants, coloring agents, stabilizers, excipients, disintegrants etc. are also used.
The crystal of the present invention may be used in combination with 1 to 3 other active ingredients.
Such xe2x80x9cother active ingredientsxe2x80x9d include, for example, anti-Helicobacter pylori activity substances, imidazole compounds, bismuth salts, quinolone compounds, and so forth. Of these substances, preferred are anti-Helicobacter pylori action substances, imidazole compounds etc. Such xe2x80x9canti-Helicobacter pylori action substancesxe2x80x9d include, for example, antibiotic penicillins (e.g., amoxicillin, benzylpenicillin, piperacillin, mecillinam, etc.), antibiotic cefems (e.g., cefixime, cefaclor, etc.), antibiotic macrolides (e.g., erythromycin, clarithromycin. etc.), antibiotic tetracyclines (e.g., tetracycline, minocycline, streptomycin, etc.), antibiotic aminoglycosides (e.g., gentamicin, amikacin, etc.), imipenem. and so forth. Of these substances, preferred are antibiotic penicillins, antibiotic macrolides etc. Such xe2x80x9cimidazole compoundsxe2x80x9d include, for example, metronidazole, miconazole, etc. Such xe2x80x9cbismuth saltsxe2x80x9d include, for example, bismuth acetate, bismuth citrate, etc. Such xe2x80x9cquinolone compoundsxe2x80x9d include, for example, of loxacin, ciploxacin, etc.
Such xe2x80x9cother active ingredientsxe2x80x9d and the crystal of the present invention may also be used in combination as a mixture prepared as a single pharmaceutical composition [e.g., tablets, powders, granules, capsules (including soft capsules), liquids, injectable preparations, suppositories, sustained-release preparations, etc.], in accordance with a commonly known method, and may also be prepared as separate preparations and administered to the same subject simultaneously or at a time interval.